


Is That A Confession?

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Genius Nochang, Genius Nochang (Musician), Just Music Entertainment, K-Hip Hop, Khh, No Chang Joong, Nochang - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Nochang falls for you.





	Is That A Confession?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“Oh, Nochang there you are” you ran towards him with a smile on your face. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Siyoung wants to know if you finished the beats yet. He said you knew what he was talking about so he didn’t bother to explain anything else to me.”

Nochang nodded, “I know.” He remained silent as he guided you to where his computer was. It didn’t take more than two minutes for him to hand over the flash drive that contained what Siyoung was looking for. “Tell him if he has any problems he can let me know.”

“Okay” you ran out of there knowing Siyoung was impatiently waiting for your return. 

“What took you so long Y/N?” Siyoung was a childhood friend who you got along with even now as adults. You teased each other and managed to prove there could be friendship between men and women. 

Your eyes narrowed at him. “What about a thanks? I’ll make you go next time lazy bum.” You handed over the flash drive to him. “Don’t act like you can boss me around. We are the same age.” 

“Thank you” it took all his strength to force out those two words. When you two were in grade school he had taken your short stature to mean you were younger than him. For a long time, you believed it too and listened to him attentively. Now you treat each other like siblings. 

You were laughing but suddenly stopped when you realized something. “Siyoung, go ahead and start“I’ll be back.” You ran back out of the small room leaving Siyoung confused.

Nochang was startled when you burst through the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Thank you” you sighed in relief. “I forgot to thank you for giving me the flash drive.”

“That’s why you came back?”

You nodded before breaking out into a nervous giggle that caused his usually serious expression to change. Nochang smiled before suddenly chuckling a few times into the palm of his hand. He tried to cover it up but you noticed it.

It was the first time you had seen that reaction from him. Sure you saw him laughing before, he would laugh at CJAMM’s jokes, you all would. But this was different because you had incited that reaction it made you more aware of him and your actions. 

You stood there in the doorway unsure of what to do with your hands and played around with them as you thought of how your actions could be interpreted as over dramatic. Usually, you were a very down-to-earth girl but around Nochang you always managed to show your bad side. You, on the other hand, knew you did this so you could talk to him. You would find any excuse to do so.

You had recently come to terms with the fact that you might have a crush on Nochang. You two hardly talked but thanks to Siyoung you were around enough to learn a bit more about the very private No Chang Joong. “Sorry for the intrusion I hope I didn’t interrupt you.”

“You didn’t.” 

“Y/N! Why are you taking so long?” An upset Siyoung appeared behind you wanting to know why you had suddenly run out of the room. 

“She came to say thank you.”

“I forgot the first time” you explained further.

“Look at you forcing a thanks out of me when you can’t even do it yourself.” Siyoung playfully pulled your hair as payback.

You bit your tongue trying to withhold a loud scream and instead pulled his hair as well. You two held onto each other’s hair waiting for one to give in. “Let go Siyoung!”

“You let go!”

Nochang was having fun seeing how you got under Siyoung’s skin.

“Fine on the count of three, we both let go” you suggested.

“Okay.”

In agreement, you two began counting down. “1,2,3″ Siyoung let go immediately. You let go as well but a second later you pulled his hair once more and ran out. 

“Yah!” Siyoung yelled at you but you were gone. 

“Were you always this loud?”

“Y/N is just so hard to deal with.” Siyoung’s voice returned to normal.

Nochang nodded taking mental note of your name for the first time since he’s seen you.

 

* * *

 

 

With his hat pushed low and a mask covering the bottom half of his face, Nochang didn’t quite see you when he turned the corner. You yourself weren’t paying attention, all this allowed Nochang to speak to you. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

You stumbled back onto the wall after bumping your head against his chest. Your hand instinctively held the sore spot trying to stop the pain. “Ah…” you whined slightly after hearing his voice. “Neither was I.” Normally you would probably curse the person who did this to you but the person, in this case, was Nochang. There was no way you would do that to him. 

He placed his hand against the wall right beside your head and took a closer look at you. “Are you okay?”

Your eyes shifted to the side unable to meet his. “I’m fine” you struggled to speak noticing the close proximity he was in. You literally felt his gaze on your forehead as he examined it. 

That wasn’t the only place he was looking though. As he examined your forehead he looked lower and began noticing the shape of your lips. The way they curved, their natural pink color, it all caused him to lean forward. He quickly realized what he was doing and stopped. Pushing away from the wall he tucked his hands in his pockets and gave you a quick nod before excusing himself. “See you around Y/N.”

“Yeah” you held your breath until he was out of sight. Your lungs finally started working again as the initial shock left you and a new panic settled in. “He said my name” slipped out your lips as you recalled his silky voice.

 

* * *

 

 

You got along well with everyone at Just Music and were glad when they invited you to hang out except when you were the only female involved. That’s when the weird questions were asked.

“Y/N, honestly does size matter?” Dae-Woong had asked this question to you many times but because he thought you weren’t being honest he continued to ask it.

“How many times must I answer this” you sighed with a shake of your head.

“You no longer get to ask questions” Vasco pulled him away letting others get a turn. That’s when Swings stepped up. “In this room, who would you date? Out of all of us… who would you pick?”

“I can’t” you shook your head. They were all friends and acquaintances. There was no way you could choose one.

But they wouldn’t let you out of it. “Come on just pick” they urged you. Looking across the room you saw even Nochang and Siyoung were urging you to pick. Nochang had never asked you a question. He always laughed along to the answers you gave and made small commentary but now you saw him attentively waiting for your answer. 

Standing up you sighed feeling slightly annoyed. “Fine” they all became quiet as you looked around the room taping your chin. You pretended to evaluate each of them. “I would choose...” you remained silent for a moment then went to stand by Siyoung. “G…R…Boy” you spoke slowly trying to imitate Siyoung’s signature call out.

“What a surprise” they all rolled their eyes and became vocal about their disapproval with your answer. “Siyoung is a cop-out. You would never go out with him. You are just choosing him so we don’t know who you really like.”

“I would at least want to be with someone I know.” You tried explaining yourself but knew it would be enough. “What makes you think I like someone anyway?”

“The way you dress up when you come here” Siyoung quickly responded. “It’s very different from when we hang out at the coffee shop.”

You glared at him. Perhaps you had been obvious about it but you didn’t like being called out by your own friend. “Never mind I don’t want him anymore” you pushed Siyoung away.

“Then chose one more time.”

You knew you couldn’t afford to think twice about it or you would lose your confidence. “I chose Nochang.” You sat beside him even linking arms with him to show you had made up your mind.”

Nochang straightened up when he realized what was going on. He was speechless but didn’t know why. He didn’t know you enough to have romantic feelings for you… or so he thought.

“Another cop-out. Nochang is the person you know the least. You are just choosing him because he won’t say anything about it.”

“That’s no fun” Swings grumbled. “Chang Joong at least tease her a bit for us.”

Nochang licked his lips before turning to face you and with a very serious look asked, “Do you want to go out?”

Your poor heart couldn’t take it, there was a lump in your throat you couldn’t swallow, and a tingling sensation spread from your stomach all throughout your body. They didn’t know all this but what they did know was the fact that you were totally blushing. The tips of your ears were red, matching your cheeks perfectly. 

Instead of laughter, silence filled the room. These guys knew Nochang well so they could tell when he was joking and this was not one of those times. 

“I think he’s serious” CJAMM whispered to Vasco. “Chang Joong you have to tone it down man. You can’t play with emotions like that.” 

His comment broke the awkward air around the situation as everyone laughed. They all began talking once again leaving you dumbfounded. 

Noticing your arm was still linked with his made your mouth go dry that’s why he could hardly hear you when you excused yourself. 

Outside you leaned against the wall sighing as you slid down to sit on the pavement below. You placed both your hands on top of your heart feeling the strong beat. As you closed your eyes it felt like your heart was literally pumping in your hand. “Oh my god, was that a heart attack?”

“You’re too young to have a heart attack.”

Your eyes opened to see Nochang standing a few inches away from you. “I just had another one.”

Nochang chuckled as he crouched down to be eye level with you, “Did I overdo it?”

“What?”

“My confession.”

“Maybe a little” you joked causing both of you to let out a bit of laughter. It lifted the mood enough for you to talk normally to him. Well as normal as you could when your crush was sitting right beside you. “Didn’t you hear Vasco? You can’t play with emotions like this. I might believe you.”

“You can believe it.” 

Your eyes widened in shock once more. “You mean you were serious?”

“Was that not clear?” Nochang felt he had done it well. He didn’t know why you or the guys thought he was joking.

“Well, it’s just-” you sighed “I didn’t know you had those feelings for me. It’s actually very surprising, to say the least.”

Nochang nodded in understanding. “I don’t know you very well but it looks like you made an impression on me.”

“Same” you smiled. “I didn’t want to say this but you are kind of forcing me… I chose Siyoung because he’s my friend. I know him for a long time and I’m comfortable with him but there’s no romantic feelings. I chose you because I actually like you.”

You panicked as no response came from Nochang. He stared at you in silence until he realized you were done talking. “Oh, is that a confession?”

“Y-yes”

“Then I accept it.” He smiled knowing you probably felt the same way he did back in the room. Nervous, tense, full of curiosity. “Now how about you answer mine.”

You bit your lip thinking back to his confession, it was more of a proposal or a question. Not really a confession but it was very straightforward. If you said yes then you would be going out with him. “My answer… is yes.”

Nochang smiled, “Then from now on call me Chang Joong.”


End file.
